jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pasjonat HTTYD/Dragons:Race to the Edge - moja adaptacja
Witam serdecznie. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie na forum, więc przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne, interpunkcyjne itp. ''' '''Jeśli nie lubisz jak Astrid wychodzi na zołze to opuść ten blog i tu nie wracaj. A teraz czas na info: #'Akcja toczy się na kilka dni przed odcinkiem Shell Shocked.' #'Jeźdźcy mogą prowadzić korespondencję z Viggo.' #'Czkawka zbudował prototyp laski jaką miała Valka, która działa na wszystkie smoki z wyjątkiem Szczerbatka' #'Jest nowy bohater: Ulfr Stenson, który lata na Gromogrzmocie o imieniu Gromek' #'Uwaga: Używam bezpośredniego tłumaczenia słów np.: Krawędź w odniesienu do Końca Świata itp.' #'Nexty w zależności od ilości wolnego czasu. Postaram się wstawiać jeden na tydzień.' ''' Rozdział 1 '''Perspektywa Czkawki Ciepłe promienie słońca padały na moją twarz. Siedziałem w moim domku i zastanawiałem się nad ostatnimi dniami. Zacząłem zaniedbywać Astrid i Szczerbatka przez przygotowywania planu ofensywy na wyspę Viggo z zamiarem pojmania go i odzyskaniem Smoczego Oka. Właśnie czekałem na moją kochaną. Pomagała mi w przygotowaniach i oceniała obiektywnie moje pomysły. Spóźniała się co było dziwne. Zawsze była punktualna co spowodowało iż postanowiłem pójść do niej. Idąc zastanawiałem się co spowodowało, że się spóźnia. Był późny ranek, niebo bezchmurne i utrzymywała się lekka bryza. Wszedłem do głównego pokoju ale nie zauważyłem śladów bytności dzisiaj kogokolwiek. Jej dom został zbudowany wedle projektu mojego schronienia aczkolwiek z kilkoma dodatkowymi rzeczami. Zbudowaliśmy tam dodatkowy pokój dla Heather a także mała stajnia dla Wichury. Ogólnie panował idealny porządek za wyjątkiem jej ubrań walających się na podłodze. Zawsze była dokładna, a co najważniejsze kochała porządek. Gdy zajrzałem do sypialni zauważyłem powód, dla którego Astrid się spóźniła. I o dziwo tam był największy bałagan jaki widziałem w swoim życiu. Ołówki, książki leżały na podłodze podobnie jak wazon, który najprawdopodobniej nie przeżył usunięcia z blatu biurka. W nim to Astrid zawsze stawiała świeże kwiaty. Kto domyśli się co wywołało spóźnienie Astrid dostaje dedyk. Podoba się? Oceń w komentarzu. Liczę na uwagi odnośnie opowiadania - co zmienić, a co jest ok'.' Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Czkawki Powodem spóźnienia była najwyraźniej upojna noc. Owszem wczoraj zaszaleliśmy z ekipą lecz nawet Sączysmark, który wypił najwięcej tego wieczoru już wstał i w miarę kontaktował. Co do Upojnej nocy wcale nie miałem na myśli imprezy, ale co stało się po niej i ja już wiem co. Wnioskuje to po tym co widzę, a mianowicie raczej naga Astrid opierała głowę na wznoszącej się na nagiej klatce piersiowej Ulfra. Jej włosy rozpięte rozpłynęły się na niej i na poduszce. Wyszedłem z jej domu jak najszybciej i odleciałem w kierunku Kruczego Urwiska. Tam dałem upust emocjom jakie we mnie się zgromadziły. Nie rozumiałem jak mogła to zrobić. Choć z drugiej strony to również moja wina. To ja ją zaniedbywałem lecz litości. Mówiłem jej, że to wynagrodzę. Chyba, że za mocno się upiła? Dobra czas się wziąść się w garść. Plan jest taki: wracam na Krawędź i udaję, że nic nie widziałem. Zobaczę jak się będą zachowywać. Szczerbatek oczywiście wspierał mnie podczas tych rozmyślań. Usiadł koło kamienia, na którym ja się usadowiłem i patrzył na mnie swoim smutnym spojrzeniem. Dzięki niemu zrozumiałem, że zawszę on będzie ze mną. Na początku opowiadania jest ważna zmiana. Nikt niestety nie zgadł. Imię Finna zostało zmienione na Ulfra zgodnie z życzeniami kilku użytkowników. Dedyk później Dedykacja dla: Czarciousta i Koniu202 za wsparcie i propozycję zmiany imienia. A teraz next. Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Astrid Zbudził mnie jakiś hałas. Szybko się odwróciłam się w stronę źródła dźwięku lecz nic nie zobaczyłam. Chyba wydawało mi, się że widzę zielone oczy przepełnione bólem, zawodem i miłością. To pomogło mi uświadomić sobie co się działo tej nocy. Co dziwne wcale jej nie żałuję. Ulfr dał mi coś czego nie dał mi Czkawka. Wstałam i szybko się ubrałam. Obudziłam mojego nowego chłopaka pocałunkiem i poleciałam spotkać się z Czkawką, aby być może z nim zerwać. Czułam, że go zawiodłam lecz to co zyskałam tej nocy wydawało mi się ważniejsze. Jako, że nie znalazłam go w jego domu ani na wyspie, postanowiłam sprawdzić miejsce, w którym Czkawka przebywał kiedy musiał coś przemyśleć. Obawiałam się nieco tego spotkania lecz cóż. Lepiej teraz pogadać nim dowie się o tej sprawie od kogoś innego. Ruszyłam w stronę stajni i chwilę później leciałam na Wichurze w stronę Berk, a konkretniej Kruczego Urwiska. Tam wszystko się zaczęło i tam też się skończy. Dalszy ciąg rozdziału kiedy indziej. Pozdrawiam Uwaga uwaga. Kto zgzgadnie co się stanie ten dostaje dedyk. Czas macie do nexta, który powinien pojawić się 20.09.2017 godz. 18.00 lub wcześniej. Powodzenia. 20.09.2017 godz 15.06: Zostały niecałe 3h konkursu. Zachęcam do startu. 20.09.2017 godz 17.48 Konkurs Zawieszony. Najbliżej odpowiedzi była: Yetriss dla której dedykuję ten next: Perspektywa Czkawki Posiadanie żony jest warunkiem zostania wodzem. Obawiałem się, że jeśli Astrid postanowi mnie odrzucić, nikogo już nie zdołam pokochać. To jej oddałem całe swe serce. To co mi zrobiła może i mógłbym wybaczyć lecz musiała by okazać skruchę i żal, czyli coś czego Astrid nie umie nawet udawać, a co dopiero odczuwać. Słyszę właśnie lądującego Śmiertnika około 450 metrów ode mnie. O wilku mowa. Astrid pewnie chce mnie zaskoczyć jak zwykle lecz już słyszę jej delikatne ostrożne kroki. Czyżby chciała bawić się do końca. Raczej to powinno ją zaskoczyć: Mam nadzieję, że noc minęła dobrze. - coś spowodowało, że musiałem zacząć rozmowę w ten sposób. Może chęć poznania decyzji mojej póki co dziewczyny? W momencie wypowiadania tych słów spojrzałem na dziewczynę znajdującą się około 200 metrów ode mnie, która zastygła w miejscu z zaskoczeniem i poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy. Od razu przybrała obojętną minę i spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem nie pełnym skruchy lecz pewności, że postępuje właściwie. Wtedy to zrozumiałem, że to koniec między nami. Wiem, też że chcesz ze mną zerwać. - Powiedziałem to nad wyraz spokojnie lecz z wyraźnie zauważalnym bólem w głosie. Po chwili niezręcznego milczenia, dodałem - Wiem też, dlaczego. - Po tych słowach Astrid się zaczerwieniła i chciała coś powiedzieć co najwyraźniej mogłoby ją usprawiedliwić lecz mnie już to nie interesowało. Wracajmy na Krawędź. Mamy dzisiaj wracać na Berk po zapasy. - powiedziałem to niby głosem obojętnym lecz wewnątrz chciałem krzyczeć z bólu, który nawiedził moje serce. Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Czkawki Cały lot w kierunku Krawędzi spędziliśmy w milczeniu. Mój obecny plan działania był prosty: oddam moje prawo do następcy Berk Ulfrowi, bo najdziwniejsze nic do niego nie mam. Postanowiłem również podpisać sojusz w moim imieniu z Viggo o wzajemnej nieagresji na Berk i mój dom na Krawędzi oraz jego wyspę w zamian za wzajemną pomoc w obronie. Ktoś może nie rozumieć dlaczego tak zamierzam postąpić. Powodem jest fakt, iż nie chcę mieć czegokolwiek wspólnego z Astrid jak również chcę zakończyć moją prywatną wojnę z Viggo. Oczywiście jest to także zemsta na Astrid za zdradę. I już wiem jak wtedy postąpi. Jak również wiem, że ją powstrzymam przed tym i wygram to starcie. Wtedy to poczuje konsekwencje swoich czynów. Właśnie dolatujemy do Krawędzi. Wylądowałem przed domem, w którym panował względny porządek. Uporządkowałem cały plan ofensywy i wrzuciłem do kominka. Coś mi mówiło, że Viggo przystanie na ugodę, którą właśnie skończyłem pisać. Następnie przymocowałem kartkę do nogi Straszliwca, który poleciał prosto do Czarcioustego. Spojrzałem na zegar słoneczny.Już za chwilę mieliśmy odlatywać odlatujemy, więc razem ze Szczerbatkiem skierowaliśmy się w stronę lądowiska. Tam zobaczyłem jak reszta gratuluje całującej się parze życząc im wszystkiego najlepszego. Idą w ich stronę nawiązałem kontakt wzrokowy z Astrid, w którym nie doszukałem się śladu winy. Tylko czegoś na styl radości, wolności i dumy? Czyżbym ograniczał ją w jakiś sposób? Tylko w jaki? Chyba, że chciała się ze mną przespać a ja głupi nie odczytałem jej sygnałów? Jednak od razu odrzuciłem tą myśl. Minąłem ich z wymuszoną obojętnością co chyba zdziwiło moją ekipę, lub może już byłą ekipę, a następnie wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Na mój znak wystartowaliśmy i za cel obraliśmy wyspę Berk. Perspektywa Astrid Czekaliśmy na Czkawkę na lądowisku. Razem z moim nowym chłopakiem postanowiliśmy ogłosić fakt, iż jesteśmy razem w przeciwieństwie do Czkawki. Jeźdźcy za wyjątkiem nieobecnego Czkawki złożyli nam życzenia i gratulacje. Kiedy się całowaliśmy, usłyszałam jak ktoś idzie w naszym kierunku. Odruchowo się odwróciłam w stronę źródła dźwięku i niefortunnie złapałam kontakt wzrokowy z naszym liderem, który właśnie szedł w naszym kierunku z Nocną Furią. W jego zielonych oczach zobaczyłam ból i miłość co mnie zaskoczyło oraz wywołało u mnie wyrzuty sumienia, które jednak usunęłam z łatwością. Wtedy to pomyślałam, że jestem z powrotem prawdziwą, twardą Astrid Hofferson. Nie tą dziewczyną, którą byłam gdy chodziłam z Czkawką. Wtedy to byłam empatyczna, wrażliwa oraz niezwykle uczuciowa. Teraz jestem taka jak byłam: twarda i bezuczuciowa na swój sposób. To mnie cieszy, lecz czuję jakby brak czegoś. Niestety nie wiem tylko czego. Czkawka wyminął nas obojętnie i wsiadł na Nocną Furię. Dziwnie się czułam gdy nic nie mówił. Wtedy to zaczęliśmy kierować się w stronę Berk. Zachowanie lidera jeźdźców chyba zdziwiło resztę drużyny. Podczas lotu próbowaliśmy z nim rozmawiać lecz zbywał wszystkie próby kontaktu. Kiedy próbowałam coś powiedzieć on odrzekł suchym i obojętnym głosem: Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać Astrid. Te słowa zabolały mnie, ale jego chyba też, bo gdy spojrzałam na twarz byłego chłopaka byłam w stanie odczytać z niej ogromny ból. Obawiam, się że próbuje zapomnieć słowa, które wypowiedział w lesie. Te które były dla mnie jak i jego wyjątkowe. To spowodowało, że zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy dobrze postąpiłam. Pytania - poprawna odpowiedź = dedyk: # O jakie słowa chodzi dla Astrid? # Co zrobi Astrid gdy wrócą na Berk przed wystąpieniem Czkawki. Serdecznie dziękuję czytelnikom za szczere jak i również humorystyczne komentarze, które mnie motywują do dawania z siebie jak najwięcej. Tak więc pozdrawiam: Koniu202, Czarciousta, Yetriss, Kaczka11$$ i Domisia2003. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania